Fairytale Ending
by Ari and Mo
Summary: Genis and Presea both have always wanted a happily ever after. When they meet up for the first time in a long time, will they find one? [Genis x Presea] [One shot]


Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Tale of Symphonia. All I own is this virtual fish. :: holds up virtual fishy in his virtual bowl:: Pleh. And on with the story.

_Presea's POV_

**Genis's POV**

_I used to think that I would be normal. When I was little, everyone loved me, cared about me, told me I was going to be a wonderful mother and wife when I grew up. They told me that my family would inherit my home and we'd live happily ever after. I always wanted a fairy-tale life. But there was one thing I always forgot about fairytales. The middle would always be bittersweet. I suppose I got what I wanted, a fairytale. But I'm still waiting for my knight in shinning armor, my happily ever after. _

**Raine used to always tell me I was different. I didn't understand her for the longest time. I didn't understand that I would never fit in. I couldn't understand why people just wouldn't accept it, and Raine used to say she didn't understand either. Every night she'd read me fairytales, human ones, elven ones, and everything in between. Fairytales always comforted me, because I believed that every tale had a happy ending. Maybe they all do, but mine still seems years and years away.**

_I used to always say 'Maybe tomorrow he'll come'. I was always wishing for my knight in shinning armor who would come and save me. It may sound foolish, but sometimes, I still am. I'm stilling waiting for Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and carry me away. I must sound like such an idiot, but it's the truth. Maybe I'll get my wish from that shooting star that Alicia and I saw on her seventh birthday. I remember she wished for her Prince Charming. I smiled and told her that he would come. I guess he did. Regal swept my little sister off her feet. Maybe she did get her happily ever after in a form I never thought of. Happiness of the ones she loved. Alicia was that kind of person, the one who would think of it like that._

**I used to always think that no one would like me if they knew that I was a half-elf. But, even with my brain, I was wrong. Lloyd liked me, and Colette liked me. Sheena did, and so did Zelos somewhere in that thick skull of his. Kratos did, I think, and Regal. And Presea. They accepted us. But that wasn't the end of this story. The Mayor didn't, very few people in both worlds did. Everyone said we couldn't change that. Maybe we can't. We've been scattered, the team, the friends, us. But Raine says hope wasn't meant to be given up. So I'm not going to give up. Maybe I will get a fairytale ending. **

_I told Regal about my wishes for a knight in shinning armor, for reasons unknown even to me. Maybe it's because he's my little sister's lover, had she not died he would've been my in-law. He told me, after thinking for a long time, that maybe I had him and let him pass me by. I told him that I didn't understand, but he just gave me a smile and returned to his work. I don't understand...My knight in shinning armor...Let him pass by..._

**When Raine and I left Flainor, I was insanely happy. We were going to Altimara! I was going to see Presea again! I danced like no one was watching in the middle of the inn when Raine told me. We were to visit Presea and Regal for a week. And they didn't know anything about it! I really missed Presea. Maybe she missed me too. Oh, I hope she did...**

_When Raine and Genis showed up at my door, I almost screamed in happiness. I had missed my friends so much. And here two of them were, standing in front of me. Genis had become so tall, and Raine seemed much smaller, but that is probably because I am taller as well. Genis smiled, stuck his head in my door, and told me that he had missed me. I told him the same, although I don't remember thinking of him. It just came out. Bizarre._

**She missed me, she missed me too! It was wonderful, blissful, indescribable. Presea missed me! She had grown, Presea had. She seemed to think I had grown as well, for she kept looking at me oddly. Raine and Regal kept talking non-stop, he was once again trying to teach her to cook. It wasn't working. Presea and I sat down to talk.**

_"Do you like fairytales?" It was rather random, but I had needed to ask someone for the longest time. And Genis just kind of called to the question. "Yes...I have for a very long time..." Genis had answered. We sat in silence for a moment. "Have you seen any of the others...?" I broke the awkward silence. This conversation carried us for hours, until Raine and Genis had to leave to go to the hotel. Regal tried to get them to stay at his house but didn't prevail. _

**Once we had reached the hotel, I was still in deep thought. Why had Presea asked if I liked fairytales? Did I still look like a little child? Was it a coincidence that I had been thinking about fairytales a short few days ago? Maybe Presea was a mind reader... No, that was stupid. Presea couldn't read minds! Maybe we were just thinking about the same thing...**

_Genis like fairytales as well. I was not alone. But whenever I thought about Genis, that thing about my knight in shinning armor already passing me by. It's a bit werid, I never really thought about it until Genis had come. It was definitely odd. But I can't stop thinking about Genis, and I can't stop thinking about what Regal said. What does it all mean?_

**When I went back to visit Presea alone, I didn't really know what to expect. Raine had told me never to expect anything from Presea. She was unpredictable. I guess that's what I like about her. That whatever I think will happen doesn't when she's around. Daily life is completely upside-down with Presea. She's not like some kind of fairytale princess, whose story is so predictable.**

_When Genis came to visit me by himself, I was happy in that kind of way you can't describe or understand. Maybe he would help me understand. He understood me before, perhaps he would again. Maybe he would understand the concept of wishing for a fairytale ending, a happily ever after. Maybe he wanted one, too. Raine, he said, had gone off searching for half-elves or elves, but we both doubted she'd find any. Genis suggested we go to the amusement park. When I told him that I hadn't been there in months, he just pulled me out the door and off we went._

**When Presea and I were on the spinning cups, she asked me a question. "Genis?" She said, "Have you ever wanted a fairytale ending? You know, a happily ever after?" I was amazed that she asked the question that I had wanted to ask someone for so long, and told that I always had. She smiled at me. "...I'm not alone then," She said quietly. I smiled, shook my head, and grabbed her hand. "You're never alone," I told her, lightly squeezing her hand, "Never."**

_I just sat there, Genis holding my hand, so many thoughts rushing through me head, but one stood out. The memory of Regal smiling and saying 'Perhaps you had him, and let him pass by...' I smiled, and grasped Genis' hand tighter. I never wanted to let go, and even as the ride ended, the two of us got off, smiling and holding hands. _

_I guess..._

**This is...**

_Happily..._

**Ever...**

_After..._

A/N: Okay, there. The story has ended. So R&R. Please. As in now. As in not tomorrow. As in stop reading this and review. You're still reading, aren't you? Dang it, REVIEW, for Pete's sake...


End file.
